


I Will Stand By You

by JamieS1025



Series: Welcome to the Circus [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Attempted Sexual Assault, Derogatory Language, Fluff, Friendship, Homophobia, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), Love, M/M, Mild Language, Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieS1025/pseuds/JamieS1025
Summary: Viktor is dedicated to winning Yuuri's heart but also committed to protecting him. Inspired by The Greatest Showman, Circus AU.





	I Will Stand By You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jordanash857](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordanash857/gifts).



> Thank you, everyone, who has taken a moment to comment. Those really help me push through content. Might start taking some prompts at some point.

Yuuri could usually tell when an anxiety attack was approaching. It started with a tightening in his chest, the smallest constriction, and an itch deep in his throat. Gradually his breathing would labor and his vision would blur, and before long Yuuri would become an emotional, crying mess. He was used to calming the beast during its early stages with complex coping skills he had learned over the years, but when things got bad, someone would call Phichit to come ‘handle him’. Unfortunately, the troop had learned the hard way that Yuuri was very particular about who placed hands on him during an episode. Which is why panic erupts throughout the Circus on a random Thursday night.

Like most Thursdays, Yura asks Yuuri to walk over to the grocery store two streets down, and like always, Yuuri agrees. The night is calm, a cool breeze washing over them as they laugh about some silly joke. Yuuri doesn’t see the group of men until they are upon them, and by then, he only has enough time to push Yura behind him. The one man grabs him by his shirt, hauling him up and slamming him the brick wall of the Circus building. Yuuri can smell the stench of alcohol on the man’s breath; racial and homophobic slurs falling from his mouth.

Yuuri tells Yura to run, but it isn’t necessary as troop members begin rushing out of the building, responding to the noise outside. JJ grabs the man holding Yuuri to the wall and shoves him in the direction of his friends, shouting for them to get lost. The men see no victory and after returning a few more curses, stumble off down the street in search of more booze. Someone grabs Yuuri by the arm and halls him into the Circus building, but by then it is too late.

“Phichit…” Yuuri wheezes, causing an alarmed look to cross Mila’s face, who has a gentle grip on his arm. She throws a look at Sara, who whispers something to JJ.

Mila stops and releases Yuuri, standing directly in front of him like she has witness Phichit do. “Yuuri, listen to me, Phichit isn’t here. I need you to breath with me.”

Except Yuuri can’t. His chest constricts further at the news and suddenly he feels like he is drowning. Mila’s face is a blur of red and Yuuri chokes on a sob. He can hear the troop around him shouting words at each other, but they make no sense to him. _Stop, stop, stop, stop…_ his head is screaming but no one seems to notice.

Yuuri assumes he passes out when his vision suddenly becomes black, but he can feel his back collide with something solid and warm. An arm, he thinks, wraps around his torso and rests a hand palm side down on his chest, grounding him.

“Yuuri,” a gentle voice whispers in his ear. “Breath with me, darling. Slowly, in and out.” The hand on his chest presses lightly and Yuuri can feel the expansion of the person’s chest on his back. He attempts to mimic the moment. “There you go, love. Nice and slow. We can get through this,” the voices murmurs.

Yuuri completes a few cycles of breathing with the person guiding him, arms and legs numb from the lack of oxygen. As he starts to come down from the adrenaline high, his legs give out, but the person is there again to grab him. Color bursts in his vision and Yuuri realizes that the person had a hand over his eyes too, blocking the sensory input.

He is lowered to the ground gently and Yuuri is finally able to look at his rescuer, who is crouching next to him. Silver hair catches his eye first. “Viktor…” Yuuri manages to croak, voice hoarse.

“Shhh, you’re okay. I’m right here. I’m going to pick you up, alright?” Viktor waits for Yuuri to acknowledge him and then sweeps the young man into his arms. He carries him bridal style through the Circus and gently places him on one of the couches in their break area. He calls for someone else to grab a glass of water. Once again, he crouches in front of Yuuri, grasping both of his hands lightly. “Why are dogs your favorite animal?” he asks suddenly.

“What?” Yuuri rasps, genuinely surprised. 

Viktor smiles and softly repeats the question.

“I… I had a dog when I was younger.”

“Oh, what kind?”

“Toy poodle. Actually, he resembled Makkachin.”

Viktor takes the glass of water when Mila returns and gives it to Yuuri to sip. “I would say you have good taste then.”

Yuuri hums in return, drinking slowly from the glass. He remains quiet for a few moments, but finally meets Viktor’s gaze. “Why are you asking me about dogs?”

Viktor’s smile widens. “Well, it got you out of your head, didn’t it?”

Yuuri supposes he cannot argue with that fact. The tightness in his chest as lessened to nothing but a small ache and his lingering anxiety is fading sluggishly. The most noticeable symptom present is the overwhelming fatigue he feels because of the episode.

“Come on, let’s get you into a bed. You look ready to pass out,” Viktor states, drawing Yuuri’s limited attention back to him.

“Don’t leave me yet,” Yuuri whispers.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Viktor maneuvers Yuuri back into his arms, hitching him up as said man is boneless in his grip. He glances at the troop members cautiously waiting around. “I’m going to take him to my room. I think he is okay for now, but I’ll stay with him.”

He receives a few nods and affirmatives from the group, most of which are glad to see the attack over, and heads in the direction of his small room. Makkachin is resting comfortably at the end of the bed when they arrive and watches as Viktor lays Yuuri on the mattress, taking a moment to remove Yuuri’s shoes for comfort. The wooly dog wastes no time in curling up with the new occupant. Viktor is about to take the chair in the corner, but Yuuri reaches out arm that he can barely hold up.

“Please stay with me.”

Viktor would never be able to say no to Yuuri, so he shrugs off his vest and kicks off his shoes before crawling onto the other side of the bed. Makkachin is between them, but Yuuri easily cuddles with the pup to grab onto Viktor’s hand, a lifeline.

“Rest, _moya zvezdochka._ I will be right here,” Viktor murmurs, but Yuuri has already passed out.

 

* * *

 

Viktor is not even remotely tired when he carries Yuuri off to his room, but because it was requested that he stay, he distracts himself with observing everything about Yuuri. He estimates a good hour passes before a small knock startles him and he glances up to see Phichit standing in the doorway, worry written across his face.

“They said he had an attack,” the young Thai man whispers.

“He did.”

“And you calmed him?”

“I did.”

Phichit breathes a sigh of relief, rubbing a hand over his face. “Yuuri is… extremely particular with who helps him through an attack. He used to get them all the time after his… incident.”

Viktor hums in acknowledgment, gently brushing a stray piece of hair from the sleeping man’s face. “Are you referring to the ballet troop incident?”

Phichit looks genuinely surprised. “He’s told you about that?”

“More or less. It’s part of the reason he is so hesitant toward me, I know that” Viktor murmurs, eyes dropping back to Yuuri’s sleeping face. His heart clenches in his chest. “But god, Phichit, I love him.”

Phichit smiles, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the doorway. “He is too good for you.”

Viktor laughs softly, “You’re probably right about that.”

“I am, but I also know that Yuuri has never trusted another person other than me to talk him down from an attack. If you could do that Viktor, I’d say he loves you too. He just needs more time to realize it.”

“All I’ve got left is time,” Viktor states. Yuuri stirs in his sleep causing Makkachin to lick his chin. He blinks sleep out of his eyes, confusion clearly written on his face as he wakes up. He squints at Viktor, rubs at his eyes, and looks more confused that Viktor is still next to him.

“Am I hallucinating?” he asks, causing Phichit to break out in a laugh. Viktor can’t help his own smile.

“No, you definitely are not hallucinating,” Viktor responses and watches as a light blush spread across Yuuri’s cheekbones. “How are you feeling?”

The events from the evening rush back like a freight train. Yuuri’s blush deepens. “I…uh… I’m fine now,” he mumbles, nervously glancing at Viktor. “Thank you. I didn’t mean to put you in a position like that.” He picks at the sheets below him, suddenly realizing that he is in a very comfortable bed inside a tiny bedroom, unlike the sleeping quarters for the rest of the troop. “Oh god, I’m in your bed. You brought me back to your room? I am so sorry,” Yuuri starts rambling, moving to get off the bed. Viktor catches his arm, tugging him back. Makkachin whines at the movement.

“Stay Yuuri, rest. The bed is plenty big enough for us both and this wooly mammoth,” Viktor says and rubs Makkachin’s head.

“I should go.”

“You should stay,” Viktor counters.

Phichit jumps in. “I’ve got an idea. Yuuri, you stay, and I’ll go. Sound good? Great! Goodnight.” Phichit does not even leave room for a response during his rant and slams the door shut behind him as he leaves. Silence settles over the room.

Yuuri looks at Viktor, who equally meets his gaze, and they both erupt into laughter. It takes a few moments for them to settle down, but their smiles never leave their faces.

“Are you sure?” Yuuri asks softly.

Viktor leans over Makkachin, placing on hand on Yuuri’s cheek. He presses a soft kiss to the other’s forehead. “I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life,” Viktor murmurs as he leans back, meeting Yuuri’s gaze.

Yuuri runs a hand through Viktor’s hair, pushing back the strands that are falling into his face. He leans up to meet Viktor’s lips in a gentle kiss, unable to stop himself.

Viktor smiles but makes no comment on the action. He simply moves back to his side of the bed, and Makkachin rolls her way back into Yuuri’s arms happily. Viktor turns off the small light on the nightstand, illuminating the room in the soft glow of moonlight, and settles down for the night. Yuuri’s hand finds his own in the dark.

 

* * *

 

When Viktor wakes up in the morning, he finds his bed completely empty. Yuuri and Makkachin were both absent from the room. He takes his time stretching before going about his normal morning routine, emptying his bladder and brushing his hair and teeth, before setting off to find his missing companions.

A commotion from the kitchen catches his attention, and he enters to find most of the troop enjoying breakfast at the large table. Yuuri is seated at the end, head buried in his hands and Makkachin at his feet. Alarms set off in Viktor immediately before he notices the giant 3-foot bear in the seat next to Yuuri, and two dozen boxes of chocolate spread across the table. Yura is gratefully enjoying one of them.

“What exactly did I miss?” Viktor asks, eyeing the creepy looking teddy bear.

“Yuuri’s stalker stopped by again this morning,” Mila informs him, popping one of the chocolates into her mouth.

“Stalker?”

“Yeah, get this, the creepy guy comes to every performance, sits in the same seat every time, AND always brings gifts the morning of major performances, but leaves them at the door. The dude won’t even talk,” Yura adds, stealing another chocolate, “He even wrote love letters to Yuuri.”

Yuuri groans. “I thought he was being nice, but the things just kept getting worse, even more so after I declined a date with him.”

“Oh,” Viktor says, walking around the table and shoving the giant bear onto the floor and replacing himself in the seat. “Isn’t that nice,” he grumbles.

Sara grins from across the table, tossing a chocolate at Viktor. “Are you jealous?”

“No!” he exclaims a little too loudly, forcing himself to clear his throat. “No, I’m not jealous. I just think people should respect Yuuri’s choices.”

“Like you neglected to do?” Otabek asks lightheartedly.

The table laughs as Viktor’s face blossoms to red, but Yuuri takes pity on him and reaches over to intertwine their hands. He leans over enough to whisper in Viktor’s ear. “You know I don’t feel that way about you.”

Yura gags. “No lovey-dovey shit at the table. We’re eating here.”

“You are literally sitting in my lap,” Otabek reminds him.

“That’s different. We are way cooler,” Yura quips and pops another chocolate into his mouth.

Yuuri pulls his hand back from Viktor and sits back in his chair, eyes dropping to the teddy bear laying on the ground. Makkachin walks over to sniff it and decides to chew on its head. “I should talk to him tonight. This has been going on way too long. It’s like leading him on.”

“Confront him after the performance tonight. A few of us can stand around just in case,” Phichit offers.

“Yeah, let’s plan on it. If I don’t stop it now, things might just get more complicated later,” Yuuri murmurs and stretches his arms high above his head. He stands, collecting his dish in one hand and allowing his other to drift over Viktor’s shoulders as he passes by. He sets his dish in the sink and starts for the door. “I’m going to shower. Don’t let Makka choke on her toy.”

The troop shares confused looks with each other until a hacking noise starts from below the table were Makkachin has chewed the head right off the teddy bear.

 

* * *

 

As always, Yuuri’s stalker has taken his usual seat in the front row, right next to the crew entrance. Yuuri knows because he makes direct eye contact with him after act one, but is hurried away by JJ for his costume change. The rest of the performance carries on without a hitch, and by the end, the crowd is screaming for more. The night ends and the masses slowly start to trickle out, but not the man in the front row.

Yuuri agrees to approach the man with his two chosen escorts, Mila and Phichit. JJ had replaced Viktor with Mila on the account that Viktor might just punch him because, and that would be bad for business.

What Yuuri was not expecting was for the said stalker to vault out of his chair on their approach and throw himself on one knee, presenting a gorgeous ring and declaring his undying love. The man was practically sobbing over his marriage proposal. Yuuri attempts to politely decline, but the man’s sobbing overpowers him. He jumps up to grasp Yuuri’s hand, holding tighter when the captured man tries to pull away.

“Yuuri please, I need you. I love you so much. I will do anything for you, my love,” the man begs, wrapping his long, strong arms around said man.

“Let go of me,” Yuuri protests, pushing at the man. Mila and Phichit are at his side in an instant, dragging Yuuri from the man's hold. “Listen, I have been trying to be nice, but this has to stop Todd. I am not interested in you. Please, just stop doing this.”

The man, Todd, straightens up and smooths down his jacket. “Oh, what, now that some pretty little fag walks in here, you don’t want me anymore? Is it because of him? I’ve seen the way he looks at you. I even saw him hold your hand behind the stage curtain tonight. Have you been cheating on me with him?”

“Dude, what the hell is wrong with you,” Mila is mumbling, throwing a concerning look at Phichit.

Yuuri, who is very concerned for his safety now, tries again. “Todd, we are not together. I have NEVER been with you, and I will NEVER be with you. Please, move on.”

Todd laughs manically. “My dear Yuuri. He has you so confused. Don’t worry, I will remind you of our love.”

Phichit is whispering, “I think it’s time for the police…”

Yuuri nods in agreement, but Todd jumps forward, grabbing ahold of him and sending them both tumbling to the ground. He pushes himself into Yuuri’s space, holding the other man's hands out of the way. “You will be mine. Always mine. Only mine,” he whispers, attempting to force a kiss onto the captured man’s lips, but Yuuri is dodging the attempts. Mila and Phichit are yelling for assistance and next thing Yuuri knows, Todd is ripped off him. Mila and Phichit help him stand and check him over for injuries, but Yuuri is caught with the sight of Viktor punching the guy repeatedly, Otabek and JJ ripping him off. He curses in Russian and spits at the man's feet. Yura steps in front of him, speaking Russian low.

The police arrive shortly after that, taking in the scene. Yuuri wishes he was surprised when they eye him skeptically. “So, you are saying that this man ‘stalked’ you by bringing you gifts?”

“Stalked, harassed, assaulted,” Phichit bites back. The police officer throws him a dirty look.

“Mr. Larson is one of our biggest contributors, so you must understand how this looks when you accuse him of such crimes. He has been nothing but a law-abiding citizen, and you are all making him out to be some type of crazy rapist,” the officer responds.  

“Are you joking right now? He literally attacked me,” Yuuri angrily protests, showing off the scratches to his arms.

“And your coworkers attacked him. Mr… Katsuki, was it? You have a certain… reputation for attracting male attention. Perhaps this was a misunderstanding on your part,” another officer states.

Viktor stands up this time, unable to keep quiet. “Do not speak to him like that. We all witnessed what that man did, and what his intentions were. If we weren’t here to stop him, what do you think would have happened? Do your fucking jobs and arrest this man, or so help me god I will make sure you never receive a paycheck in this town again.”

The officers share a laugh. “And who do you think you are, pretty boy?”

“Viktor Nikiforov,” he states, basking in the sight of their smirks dropping right off their faces. “So, maybe now you can remember that you have a job to perform and stop treating people with blatant disrespect.”

The officers share a look with each other and the lead nods his head. Mr. Larson finds himself being handcuffed and escorted out of the building. “I apologize for the misunderstanding, Mr. Nikiforov.”

Viktor holds up a hand to signal ‘stop’ and then points at Yuuri. “You do not apologize to me. You apologize to him. And next time you want to make disrespectful, homophobic assumptions about anyone, you think fucking twice.”

The officer nods and turns to Yuuri, bowing his head and apologizing for the ‘entire force’. Yuuri can only numbly watch and the rest of the officers trickle out of the building. Once they are gone, Viktor approaches Yuuri cautiously, gently laying his hands on his biceps.

“Are you alright?” he asks softly.

“What just happened?” Yuuri responses, shock evident on his features.

Viktor laughs and pulls Yuuri into a hug, cradling his head gently. “I might just be a pretty little fag,” Viktor echoes Todd’s choice words from earlier, “But my father is still the Chief of Police.”  


End file.
